


Villain Speech

by allislaughter



Series: Fluffy February 2021 [2]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Acting, But also a bit of drama, Fluff, Fluffy February 2021, M/M, POV Third Person, Present Tense, Trans Male Character, in the theatrical sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29158644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allislaughter/pseuds/allislaughter
Summary: Deacon thinks he'd be great in a movie. Except he's going for the villain role.
Relationships: Deacon (Fallout)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Fluffy February 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138028
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	Villain Speech

**Author's Note:**

> My fill for day one of the [fluffyfebruary](https://fluffyfebruary.tumblr.com/) event on tumblr! Prompt: Movie night

With Echo and Nick exploring the backstage of the old theater, Rig and Deacon are left to search through the house and stage. Rig gingerly picks through the old bags left behind in one of the rows of seating while Deacon stands watch.

“You’ve ever been to one of these places in their heyday?” Deacon asks.

“No,” Rig says. “Just college campus ones. High school theaters. Movie theaters.”

“I’m pretty sure movie acting is different from stage acting.”

“Sounds it.” Rig pulls an old playbill out of a bag and reads through it for any names he might recognize. “Acting’s scary, either way. Just— memorizing things, pretending to be someone you’re not— I did that enough already ‘fore the— the thing.” He looks up at Deacon and the thoughtful look on his face. “What?”

“Just thinking,” Deacon says. “What’d it’d be like to be an actor. Imagine if I were in a movie back then.” He grins. “Someone you saw on a movie night with your roommate. I bet I’d make a great villain.”

Rig blinks. “You think so...?”

“Sure! Here, I’ll prove it. Follow me.”

Rig drops the playbill and stands up, wiping his hands on his knees. He follows Deacon down the stairs to the first row of seats, and sits in one in the middle that Deacon motions to. Deacon then hurries up the steps of the stage and stops in the middle next to the long forgotten ghostlight, still lit after all these years.

Rig blinks and claps, stopping when Deacon smiles down at him.

Then he speaks, dark and sauve and not at all the joking cadence he typically uses.

“My father is a genius who spent most of my childhood teaching me math and science,” Deacon recites, a hand on his chest and other hand gesticulating as he speaks to an unknown second party. “My mother, an old wife with older tales, all true and accurate at their core. My sister, socially intelligent, who can always tell what others want and knows how to get what she wants. My brother, a man who will go far with his ambitions the more he pushes towards his goals...” Deacon tilts his head, pausing a moment to consider something. “And yet, despite all of their intelligences, none of them have proven to be a challenge to play with and manipulate to get what I want. Very few people have.”

He chuckles and motions around. “There are games I’ve played, challenges that are still extant, that my family and friends are unwitting participants in, and yet it’s still such a  _ bore _ that they haven’t noticed what I’m doing. It took  _ years _ for someone to catch on to one of my games, to point it out, and to play along.  _ You...” _ He holds his hand outward.  _ “You _ are a delight.” He grips his fist and pulls it inward, as if dragging someone towards him. “A fresh take, good opposition, you can see through what I’m attempting, and you alone make this game worthwhile.”

He laughs again, light and airy but still with a threatening superiority. “That’s the reason I adore you. It’s so  _ refreshing _ to have someone see through the facade of foolish innocence. It’s so pleasant to see someone who puts on so similar a facade, like a mirror reflection to my methods.  _ You _ are on my level. You match my brand of intelligence. And for that reason, I just can’t let. You. Go.”

A beat of silence. Deacon drops the role like a bad habit and grins goofily down at Rig. “Well? How was that? Am I ready for my close-up?”

Rig sits with a hand covering his mouth as he looks away from Deacon.

Deacon stares a moment, watching Rig’s posture and expression. He grins wider. “Oh!  _ Someone _ liked that, huh? Does that mean I get the starring role?”

“Ah!” Rig waves his hands at Deacon. “You’re meeean!” he whines, laughing all the while. “We’re supposed to be doing things here, you can’t be doing words like that at me!”

Deacon laughs. “Right, of course. Gotta save it for the bedroom, right?”

“I’m gonna find Echo and Nick and tell on you!”

“No, don’t do that.” Deacon keeps laughing as he climbs offstage and up to Rig who he pulls into his arms. “You rascal. You only love me for my words.”

Rig sticks his tongue out at him. “Meanie.” He kisses Deacon’s cheek. “...I’d watch your movie. And I don’t even like movies.”

“Aww. I’ll have to find a camera then.”

“I’m still telling on you.”

“...What?”

Rig breaks away from Deacon and makes a dash to the stairs again.

Deacon gasps and chases after him. “Rig, c’mon, don’t get me in trouble like that! Riiig!”

**Author's Note:**

> Well it wasn't exactly a _movie_ but still some acting that Rig appreciates a lot. :3c The man loves words, after all. And Deacon knows the villains always get the best monologues 😉


End file.
